The Vacation Book 5 In ATLA Hi Tech Story
by Evmoy15
Summary: Book 5!Only 5 More!


_The Vacation_

Oooh! Angie, I am so excited for our vacation to Ba Sing Se. I am too, Katara, I am too. Then aang's satellite phone rang, Aang said "That's the avatar line katara, I'd better take this. Aang got up from the bed and answered the phone "Avatar Aang, how may i assist you? Lord Zuko! What's up?" Zuko: "You are gong to have to cancel Ba Sing Se." Aang: "WHAT! WHY?" Zuko: because the whole nation thinks we should go back to war and i need you to give a hardcore presentation on why we should not go back to war." Aang: I can write the presentation in Ba Sing Se and zap it to you." Zuko: Yes, you could, but it would be a lot more convincing coming from the avatar's mouth, so no Ba Sing Se, fire nation capital, 2 weeks from now. **Click** Aang went over to katara and told her what lord Zuko had said and tears began to well up in katara's deep ocean blue eyes and katara said "sniffle Aangie does this mean no vacation? Sniffle" Aang simply could not see katara sad so he told her that there would be a vacation and with that he got in his truck and drove off. About 1 hour later Toph was sitting in that chair thing under the front picture window checking her e-mail when she saw an huge green R.V. Pull into the driveway, Toph yelled "KATARA! Some guy just pulled this ugly R.V. Into the driveway!" She saw aang get out and said "OH-MA-SHU! It's your husband." They all walked outside to see aang loading stuff, they asked "what is that for?" Aang responded "It is a R.V. We are taking it on vacation to the fire nation capital. Katara and Yue both simultaneously asked "What about the kids, Aang?" Aang responded "katara's parents agreed to take them, all 6 for the month we will be gone." And aang told the the specs of the R.V. It had three floors, 24 rooms, a 500 sq. ft. garage, a 800 horsepower diesel pusher engine, a 5 KW Onan marquis gen-set and it got 150 miles to the gallon. So he finished loading all their luggage and stuff (Including all the cars). When he was finished he said "Come on it will be fun, miles and similes, let's go!" They all got in and sat down, aang asked sokka to drive so he could write his presentation for lord Zuko. Sokka sat down in the drivers seat and katara sat down in the passenger seat. Sokka turned the key to on, waited for the glow plug light to go out and said "Make it so number one." as he turned the key to start, the engine started and sokka put it in reverse and started to turn around. As he backed up Yue came up and gave sokka a quick peck on the neck, causing him to the house, as he put it in drive you gave him another quick peck on the neck causing him to scrape the entire left side against the fence, as he pulled on to the main road, Toph said "Anything else you want to hit?" Sokka ran into the stop sign. aang slammed down the lid on his computer, walked up front, threw sokka out of the driver's seat, sat down and said "I'll drive." About 20 min later they were pulling into Hodka and Kya's driveway, but aang undershot the turn and ripped off the left side of hodka's new vinyl fence. They all stepped out to greet Hodka and Kya, aang, katara, sokka and yue all explained feeding routines, blah blah blah blah blah and finally handed over the kids, they then proceed to get back in and aang put the R.V. In reverse and backed out this time ripping off the right side of the fence. He pulled onto the main road and began to drive towards the fire nation expressway, meanwhile, Sokka had the fridge open and was rummaging around for some meat when a bus cut the R.V. Off causing aang to swerve to the right causing all of the fridge's contents too spill all over Sokka. Upon hearing this aang said "He opened the fridge, didn't he?" Katara answered "Yep, he did." Aang pulled a 180 and headed for the Real water tribe superstore. When they got there, they all went inside to shop. **Meanwhile **A man was polishing the glass on the front of his building mumbling "Well the cabbage business didn't work out and i barely made it out alive of that explosion, but the car sales business should work fine and to think of all the money i saved by sharing a parking lot with the real water tribe superstore." At that moment aang and his friends came out of the store and Toph exclaimed "AANG! The R.V.'s rolling away!!!!!" Aang responded "No, Toph it's just rolling backwards with no one in it." At that moment the R.V. Smashed through a car lot's front picture window, they all came running towards the R.V. And the owner of the car lot stepped out of the destroyed building and yelled "MY CARS!!!" He then recognized the gang's faces and said "YOU! Get out! I won't have you jinxing my new business!" He then pulled out a 12 gauge and began to shoot. The gaang grabbed their bags and ran inside the R.V. Aang started the engine and goosed it out of there. He turned onto the fire nation highway only to almost crash into a road closed sign. He rolled down the window just as a highway patrol officer came up and explained that the highway had a 2 mile break in it and that they were directing through the southern water tribe. Aang exclaimed "Southern Water tribe! That will take weeks, what about the northern air temple interchange?" the officer responded "That would work but you'd have to cross Lake Arnook, but it is frozen over." Aang thanked the officer and shifted into reverse. Katara said "oh no, Aang we ARE NOT crossing some frozen lake- truck route thing!" Aang just smiled and drove to the lake, he then pulled onto the truck route. 1 hour later. Aang said "I'm going all of 5 mph." Katara responded "THEN PASS HIM!" Aang said "Katara I can't the speed limit is 5 mph, you must remember this road is solid ice." Katara said "Aang how about I drive, so you can take a break." Aang liked this idea so he and Katara switched seats, Katara immediately floored it and tore past all the semi trucks. Aang said "Katara, I don't think you should be going so-." He was cut off as Katara lost control and crashed into an ice bank. Aang said "Katara, Katara, Katara speed limits are for a reason." He than got out and water bended them back onto the road. He then guided them onto the highway and said "This is a 6 hour drive so pick a comfy spot and stick with it." Katara immediately pulled out her iPod and began singing along to G.T.O., aang thought to himself "Her singing is so beautiful." Then Toph, who could not stand anyone's singing pulled out her Zune and began to sing. Everyone else hated Toph's singing, so this resulted in a chain reaction of everyone else pulling out iPod's and Zune's and of course, they all started singing along. Aang began to drum the steering wheel as he settled down for the 6 hours of driving ahead of him. About 6 hours later aang yelled "TAKE OFF YOUR HEADPHONES! WE ARE HERE!" Everyone marveled at the massive network of freeways around them, he said "Well here we are, the Northern Air Temple interchange." They then pulled into the Air Nomad R.V. Park and got checked in. Over dinner Aang was saying that they were lucky to not have run into those guys from the earthbending academy that were after Toph and their motor home that had the horn that played "charge". He then called the dealer and found that the parking gear and the E-brake were busted and that they were right on the money with the blocks under the wheels. Aang explained this to everyone. Soon after that they all went to bed. Aang waited until katara was in a deep slumber and he rolled out of bed, pulled out his laptop and began to write the presentation. He stayed up all night typing the presentation for lord Zuko, around 3 am he finished and put in his EV-DO Internet card and tried to send the file, but there wasn't any signal. So he closed his laptop and walked into his and katara's bedroom, he paused just for a minute to take in katara's beauty and then he proceeded to get in bed. He was almost asleep when he was awoken by the sound of a horn playing "Charge" Katara and him immediately sat up and said "Those crazy guys from the earthbending academy!" They ran around the R.V. Screaming "Everyone up! We need to leave now!' Aang and katara ran up to the front seats and aang started the engine. Katara said "Well?" Aang said "it's in gear but we aren't moving." Sokka exclaimed "THE WHEEL!" He and aang ran outside and pulled the block out and threw in in the nearest compartment and they climbed in. Toph yelled "IN THE NAME OF ANGI, MOVE TH-" She was cut off as aang floored it out of the spot and onto the earth kingdom junction highway. The two people from the academy started chasing them and shooting out all the windows. Aang was going the top speed of 250 mph when he flew past a viper going top speed. Aang took a hard left for omashu, gaoling and general fong's base. The earthbending academy R.V. Smashed head on into a concrete wall. About 6 hours later they pulled into the earth kingdom junction R.V. Park. Aang said 2 days from now we will be in Omashu! They all went to bed.

The next day, Aang sat down in the drivers seat with a very tired expression on his face. You see he stayed up all night hugging katara protectively in case those guys from the earthbending academy came back. Katara said "Angie? Do you want me to drive?" Aang just nodded and flopped down on the couch. He woke to the smell of Yue and Sokka cooking dinner. He asked katara where they were, she responded that they were at the junction deciding to go to either to gaoling or Omashu. They ate and went to bed. The next day aang woke up at 5:30 am and started driving, everyone else woke up around 9:00 to find aang stuck in traffic. He was asking an officer what was wrong, katara overheard the officer saying that the road was blocked by a landslide and that they were diverting to Ba Sing Se, aang asked if there was any other way around mount Omashu (Think cave of two lovers!) The officer responded "omashu pass, but you ain't gonna make it in that rig." Aang pulled onto the Omashu pass road and sat there drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, listening to everyone telling him to not do it, aang eyes switched to the 4WD only sign and the shift indactor. He pulled it into 3rd gear and drove forward. (insert whip cracking sound here.) Everyone began screaming, aang said "katara, sing something to shut them up." Katara began singing "She will be coming around the mountain when she comes." Aang drove across bridges and through ruts, when he finally started going up the corkscrew Yue immediately screamed. Everyone came running to the window to see the outer left tire completely off the side and the inner wheel was halfway off. Sokka screamed "AANG! Pull closer to the side!" Aang snapped back "Any closer and it'll rip the side off!!"

He reached the last 500 ft, but it was a field of big rocks. Aang pulled the shifter into 1st gear and pulled onto the rocks. He pushed the gas down little by little causing the RPM's to slowly climb. He was mumbling "come on, keep rolling." The RPM'S Increased to: 3,500, 4,000, 5,000 , 6,000, 7,000. He climbed to the peak and it began to lean downward but stopped. He pushed the gas down all the way causing the engine to peak out at 8,000 RPM'S. Nothing. He took his foot of the gas and slammed it down as far as it would go. Nothing. He mumbled "back wheels must be stuck in a rut." He opened the drivers door to find that they were high centered. He climbed onto the front and leaned down as far as he could on the wipers. The front wheels of the R.V. Touched the ground and it began to roll forward at 300 mph. He tried yelling but no one could hear him. The R.V. Flew off the side of mount omashu and landed on the highway . Katara heard this and slammed on the brakes and pulled into a rest stop. They ate dinner and went to bed. The next day they finally arrived at omashu, where aang got an Internet signal and sent is prestation to Lord Zuko. Aang explained that they were going to be in Omashu for a few days and tomorrow they were going to have dinner with Bumi. They went to bed. The next day Katara, Toph and Yue all went to the spa, sokka and Mako went to the weapons store and aang went and bought katara a 36 karat sapphire necklace. Katara loved the necklace and the dinner with Bumi was great. The next day aang drove to the ferry to the fire nation. They camped on the side of the road. The next day they drove onto the day long ferry ride to the fire nation, but halfway the ferry stopped. Aang marched up the the captain and asked what was wrong. The capatian explained that the engine had died and they would be stuck there for 3 weeks. Aang scearmed at the top of his lungs "I DID NOT CROSS A FROZEN LAKE, GET SHOT AT. GET HI CENTERED ON THE TOP OF A MOUTAIN AND FLY OFF IT TO BE TOLD THAT I CAN'T MAKE MY PRESTATION BEACUDE OF ENGINE TROUBLE! NOW GET THIS LOAD OF BLEEP STARTED BEFORE I CUT YOUR BLEEP HEAD OFF!!!"

They reached the fire nation in a day. They pulled into the fire nation R.V. Park and walked down to the beach. Everyone thanked aang for the trip and that they would help with the prestation. Aang pulled everyone into a group hug, just in time to hear the R.V. Splash into the lake. They all stared at the lake, dumbfounded, katara said "We forgot to put the blocks in." Aang asked for help but they all just stood there, aang said adieu, and he walked into the lake and drove out in his truck. Katara stood there at the spot where he drove out. Everyone else said 3..2..1 Katara said "We have to help aang." So they waterbened the R.V. Out and dried it off. Sokka said "Don't worry,we will catch up to him." They took off at full speed and caught up with him. They arrived at the fire lords' palace just in time. They were greeted by Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai? (Yay maiko!) Zuko said "Welcome avatar and friends, this is my wife Mai . Aang said "Did Mai just smile?" Zuko responded "No time for questions, you have a prestation to give." Needless to say the presataion went great. When they were back in the R.V. Aang said "I Have a crazy idea, how about we pick up the kids, sell the house and buy and live in the R.V." Everyone aggred and they all slept soundly. But somewhere up north a lone ford pinto pulled out of crocodile canyon and a lone figure stepped out, wearing a tattered fire princess uniform. She said "You may have thought you killed me but no one stops Princess Azula F. Ozai that easily!!!"

The End... Or is it?

Du Du Du DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Just kidding

To be Continued!

DU DU DU DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
